


Prom Night

by bananannabeth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananannabeth/pseuds/bananannabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine since percabeth go to prom and of course there's a monster attack but Annabeth is just like "hell nah, this is the one night I want to be normal" and easily kicks their asses just in time for a slow dance with Percy</p><p>-</p><p>In which Annabeth kicks butt in a prom dress and Percy is amazed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

Annabeth hikes her skirt up, pulls her dagger from its holster and stabs the monster before it can even finish its evil monologue. She steps back just in time to avoid being covered in monster remains, and when the dust settles she's left standing there like some warrior princess - wearing an evening gown, with her golden curls flowing over her shoulders, grey eyes fierce and dagger in hand. Percy stares at her, gaping, as she casually wipes her blade on the grass, re-holsters it and straightens her skirt.

"Well, are we going back in?" she asks, glancing at Riptide.

Percy quickly returns the unused blade to pen form and tucks it into his jacket pocket.

"How did you - that was amazing," he says, staring at her in awe.

She laughs. "Do I still surprise you after all these years, Seaweed Brain?"

"Sometimes." He grins. "I mean, I'm surprised that you're still putting up with me after all these years."

"Every hero needs a sidekick," she jokes.

Before he can get too offended she grabs his arm and pulls him down into a kiss. When they part Percy feels a little lightheaded. His face is definitely flushed, but Annabeth is positively glowing.

"Ready to dance?" she says, turning back towards the door.

"Only if you let me lead this time." He's only half joking.

She counters, "Only if you don't step on my feet."

"Hey, I've gotten way better at dancing since Westover."

The smile Annabeth gives him makes Percy's heart beat double time. "And I'm very grateful for that."


End file.
